The Departed 3x22
by FadedToPretend
Summary: "Why do you care so much?" "Because you're my brother, and I love you." My take on the finale; How I want it to go.


**The Departed**

A/N: This is basically how I think the 3x22 decision/ending should go. It would be perfect. Endings a little abrupt, but read on anyway!

-

"I might _love _you Damon, but I'm _in _love with Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."

Here they were, in the exact same position they'd been in a year ago and he should have known better. Deep down, he'd probably all along. But Damon didn't care who he hurt; if _he _got hurt, he wanted Elena and he would have her one way or another. But now, how was that possible? She had made her choice, and she hadn't chosen him. This past year it had been all about Elena for him. Helping Elena, protecting Elena. It should have felt liberating to be able to break free of all of that, but it didn't. He _loved _her. He loved her, and she loved Stefan. That was the way it always had been, not just with Elena but with Katherine too. He supposed he should at least be thankful that she'd finally set him free, but unsuprisingly it didn't lighten his spirits any.

Staring up at him through heavy-lidded lashes, Elena reached up to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry."

It was a simple apology, but the touch seemed so intimate, so... Out of impulse he jerked out of her grasp, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across her features when he did so. Not wanting her to think that he was angry with her, he forced a weak smile. "I know you are," He told her. A long silence followed his words, and Damon turned back to the suitcase he'd been packing before Elena had arrived - he'd already known what her decision would be, somewhere deep down inside.

"You don't have to go," She tried weakly. "Stefan wants you to stay, deep down. If you go..."

"Stefan is the one that made the deal in the first place," Damon said, his voice rugged with emotion (and a bit of annoyance). "If he wanted me to stay, he'd say so. The two of you need time.. time together, without me screwing everything up and getting in the way. I won't stand between you two anymore." His voice was bitter; sarcastic, even, but he meant it. He'd tried to win Elena over fair and sqaure, but could taking your brother's girl ever _really _be considered fair?

The sad part was that if she'd picked him, he wouldn't have said no. He would've accepted without a second thought. He wouldn't have thought twice about Stefan's feelings, because he'd only be thinking about himself. That was the thing about Damon; he never thought about how his feelings and actions effected anyone else, he was more concerned with making _himself _happy. He was selfish and he knew it. He'd always been selfish. In a way, he probably deserved this. But knowing that didn't make it any easier.

With the last of his things packed, he gave Elena one last fleeting look and turned to leave. A part of him hoped he wouldn't run into his brother, for he wasn't exactly up for any deep, heartfelt conversations at the moment. But alas when he reached the bottom of the stairs, Stefan was standing at the door waiting. He must have overheard he and Elena talking upstairs.

"Leaving already?" He asked, but it wasn't his usual demeaning tone. It was light; quiet. If Damon didn't know any better, he'd think his brother was genuinely sad to see him go.

Damon pasted on a smirk. "Sorry I can't stick around longer, but I've got places to see and things to do." He made a move to slip past his brother and out the door, but Stefan stopped him. Neither one of them were aware of Elena, who had suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, watching them.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend you don't care. You're _hurting _Damon, and you and I both know it."

He didn't understand. Stefan should be happy, but he didn't _seem _happy. But it was then - right then and there, that he realized he'd been wrong all these years. Put in Stefan's position, he wouldn't give a second thought to how his brother was feeling. His hatred for his younger brother had poisoned him for centuries, but now somehow he felt the resolve weakening. He had always resented Stefan deep down and that would probably never fully go away, but he could see now that Stefan hadn't meant to ruin his life. He hadn't meant for these girls; Katherine, Elena, to love _him_. It wasn't his fault. He'd spent all these years blaming him for Katherine, and now for Elena, but _it wasn't his fault. _

"Why do you care so much?" Damon asked, or rather whispered, his jaw set. He was genuinely curious what the answer would be.

Stefan took a deep breath. "Because you're my brother," He offered, taking a bold step closer to the older male. "Because you're my brother, and I love you." And with that he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Damon, engulfing him in a hug. He couldn't remember the last time they'd hugged. It felt uncomfortable and awkward, but they would have to get used to it.

And now, now... Damon's resolve had completely broken. He'd spent years, centuries even, shutting his brother out and hating him. But those words.. it had been so long since either one had said them. He closed his eyes and returned the hug, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I love you too," He muttered after a couple moments, for this mushy crap was really beginning to get the better of him. "I've spent centuries hating you, but you will always be my brother. No matter what happens, you will _always _be my brother."

The two brothers pulled apart, and both shared a meaningful look. But by now, Elena had had enough. Damon was turning to leave again and she couldn't let that happen; not after _that_. "I know I've already chosen, but I want to revoke my decision," She said, her voice shaky. Both brothers, startled, turned to look at her. "I can't choose either of you. Not if it means tearing you apart."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Stefan beat him to the punch. "Tear us apart? Elena, look at us! If anything you've brought us closer together."

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes, brushing a hand impatiently at her cheek for a stray tear had fallen. When she spoke next, her voice gave away that she was now weeping. "And yet, you're about to separate. For _decades_, or who knows how long? You've just admitted that you care about eachother and you're about to throw all of that away for _me_." She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips trembling. "I can't let you do that. Alaric's awoken Klaus and he still wants me to leave with him. So I'll do it; _I'll _go."

Damon looked at her in shock, and Stefan followed suit. "Don't be stupid, Elena."

But their scoldings did nothing to change her decision. With one last look at each of them, Elena slipped on her shoes and slipped out the door. They knew they couldn't stop her. And a small part of them both, though neither one of them would admit it, wondered if maybe it was for the best after all.

- END.


End file.
